


Fit To Be Tied

by leggsyunwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Kink, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, lots of references to boy scouts, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggsyunwin/pseuds/leggsyunwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy liked to think his time at Kingsman so far had been like a well-oiled machine. However there were some things that needed a little bit of fine-tuning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit To Be Tied

**Author's Note:**

> AH this is totally my first fic for kingsman.. i hope i did okay !!

Eggsy liked to think his time at Kingsman so far had been like a well-oiled machine. However there were some things that needed a little bit of fine-tuning. 

"Eggsy, all you had to do was capture and secure the mark until the extraction team came. Standard field work, really." Merlin barely gazed up from his clipboard, but he didn't have to for Eggsy to shift nervously in his stance, prepared to argue his corner. "Now I agree with Roxy, you handled the initial pressure well and captured him without a hitch. However what I am failing to grasp is that the mark only escaped, and henceforth your mission failed, because..."

Charlie broke in with another round of horse-heaving laughter, teeth too-white and tempting Eggsy's fist to take a knock at a few. "Because he used a pissing granny knot to restrain me!" 

Merlin looked pointedly between the three of them; Charlie, Roxy, and then landing on Eggsy for a heartbeat more. "Well then. Thank you for the input, Charlie. Eggsy, would you care to explain what happened?"

Part of the Kingsman training included participating in a trio of field missions designed to test their skills without being sent into the field. There were three roles - Mark, Handler, Agent - which were to be rotated around until all three of the candidates had completed the sessions. The roles allowed for recruits to test their new-found traits, handle themselves under pressure and use their initiative to get the job done. In the first of the three exercises, Eggsy had talked Charlie through capturing and extracting Roxy, to which the three passed with flying colours.

The second session, however, had gone tits up for Eggsy, although it wasn't his fault.

(Entirely).

Eggsy bristled, looking sharply at Charlie who was still heaving from his obnoxious laughter. "Well he was egging me on, wannit? He was proper struggling-"

"-as most London terrorists trying to escape would, _Eggy._ " Charlie interjected with a sneer. Roxy shoved him with an elbow, shaking her head as he scowled back at her. 

"...and it-it got me flustered, is all." Eggsy shrugged, trying to shake off the anxiety creeping into his chest. "It wont happen again. Swear down."

" _Mm_." Merlin sounded less than convinced, scribbling down on his clipboard with a pointed look towards the young boy. "It had better not. Out in the field a loose knot could compromise not only the mission but the lives of everyone involved. I suggest next time we teach knotting skills you pay more attention, Eggsy." 

"Yes... Sir." Eggsy replied, embarrassment pooling in his stomach and his ears turning pink at Charlie's snort of amusement. "Like I said, it won't happen again." 

Merlin removed his glasses and glanced between the three of them once again. "Roxy. Charlie. Good work today, I was very impressed. You should _all_ hope to be as successful in your last field attempt tomorrow, if not more." The two both preened under the approval of their mentor. Merlin smiled before nodding his head in a sign of dismissal. The three filed out of the room, and it was mere seconds before Charlie crescendoed into whooping laughter again.

"You jeopardized a mission because the only knot you know how to tie is your bloody shoelaces!" He howled, doubled over and red faced. "You really _did_ go to public school, didn't you?" Eggsy grabbed the front of Charlie's jumpsuit and yanked him roughly, other hand reeling back in a clenched fist, but Roxy pushed them apart before he could get a swing. 

"Come on then yeah? Wanna see what fucking knots I'll make outta you if you don't shut up?" He spat, squaring up and pushing towards Charlie despite standing between them. Charlie snorted, and gave him this _look_ that made Eggsy's gut twist in pure violence. 

"Leave it, yeah? He isn't worth the time of day." Roxy reasoned, pushing Eggsy away from Charlie. Kingsman staff were eyeing the three surreptitiously as they hurried past. Charlie leered at Eggsy once more, trying to goad him again, but the other man had already deflated against the wall, fisting at the fabric clad around his knees.

"Yeah, alright." He conceded, smiling tightly at Roxy. 

At that point Charlie shoved past them, murmuring something about "low-life townie's", which the two of them pointedly ignored. 

"I mean it wasn't all bad today." Roxy tried, dragging the two of them the opposite way that Charlie had stalked. "You still captured the mark, you just need to know a couple more knots."

"Yeah but I dunno any, do I Rox?" Eggsy grumbled with the manner of a petulant child, head slouched in defeat. "Never went to all that boy scout shit like you lot did." 

" _I_ never went to boy scouts," she replied indignantly, "I just know how to tie a good knot - come on Eggsy, I'm sure we can give it some practice." 

"Yeah, I guess so." He tried to remain hopeful, following Roxy as they entered their sleeping quarters. As he slumped down onto the end of his bed he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, which he fished it out as JB snuffled into his lap, nosing at the treats Eggsy left in his pockets for such occasions. 

HH: _Eggsy. Come indulge me in sick bay when you're free, would love to discuss your field training today._

"I'll have to rain check on that knotting, Rox. Harry wants me to visit him down at sick bay." Eggsy replied airily, distracted as the fingers of one hand tapped away at the screen and the other fished out a treat for the hungry pug. 

EU: _alright hazza, be popping down in a mo._

HH: _Fantastic. Please don't call me 'Hazza' or other suck pet names again._

"Your funeral." Roxy mused in response, throwing the shoelace in her hand at the bottom of her bed. "Maybe him and Merlin will stage some sort of boy-scout intervention." 

-

She wasn't wrong.

The absence of Merlin was did not go amiss, but being interrogated in a plush, velvet red chair whilst mere metres away from Harry Hart was equal parts intimidating.

"A failure on my part, I must admit, for I was induced in a coma when those lessons should have been taught by your mentor. Apologies, I'll try not to decapitate professors next time you need a lesson taught." Harry amused himself, before lowering his head and raising an eyebrow at Eggsy behind his glasses. "But what on _earth_ made you think that a shoelace knot would secure Charlie to that chair?" 

"I-I dunno, bruv, I just... I panicked, alright? My first time out on a field mission, I was nervous. Charlie pulled it off so well yesterday, I-I was too caught up in beating him that I didn't think 'bout it." Eggsy rushed out, ears turning pink under the scrutinising gaze of his mentor. Out of everything he hated, disappointing Harry was something he despised the most. He was grateful - a man who had taken Eggsy under his wing and given him a second chance at his life when nobody else had given a damn - and he'd nearly fucked it all up over a damn _knot_. It embarrassed him and probably embarrassed his Harry more, to know that Eggsy really was a ' _plebe_ ' just like Charlie had quipped on one of their first encounters.

Not that Harry would treat him any more or less for it; would always see him as a brilliant young man with potential.

Harry cupped his hands together on his crossed knee, tilting his head slightly. His jaw had gained a slight smattering of stubble since Eggsy had last visited, however his hair was still slicked back and curling around his ears and the nape of his neck. It looked odd, Harry presenting himself in a suit without the prim and proper haircut he was used to seeing. And yet, everything about Harry Hart still oozed that he was " _first and foremost_ " a gentleman.

"I guess I can let it slide for now, Eggsy. It is, after all, only a training exercise, and your first field run on the way to becoming a Kingsman Agent."

"Cheers, 'arry. Merlin and Charlie have already been up my arse about it, was kinda hoping you wouldn't lecture me on it too." The younger man admitted, relaxing in his seat and pulling at the laces of his brown boots, kicking the shoes off. 

"I wouldn't dream of lecturing you on it, dear boy." Harry smiled, before leaning down the side of his chair and pulling out two coils of rope. "I am, however, going to teach you the fundamentals of a good square lashing." 

"Aw c'mon bruv." Eggsy groaned, sinking into the armchair and pressing his palms to his eyes. "Are you having a giggle?" 

"I'm afraid that my funny bone is _not_ being tickled as of this moment, Eggsy." Harry replied with every ounce of seriousness. "Now. take this rope and unravel it." 

If Eggsy had snatched the coil from Harry's hands rudely, he chose not to comment. "Fucking boy scout intervention my arse." He grumbled, picking at a loose end of the knot until it fell apart in his hands. 

"What was that?"

"Nothin'."

"I suspected as much. Now-" Harry held up the two ends of the rope, grabbing Eggsy's attention. He crossed the left end of the rope over the right, before pulling it under and through in quick succession. "You're familiar with the beginning of the shoelace knot, yes?" Harry hummed in amusement, before crossing the right end of the rope and repeating the process in the opposite direction. He pulled both ends of the rope with a sharp tug, and, _oh_ -

"That's what we call a reef knot, Eggsy. Basic knotting for your boy scout intervention, whatever on earth that means." Harry smirked, leaning back in his seat as Eggsy flushed, not realising he'd heard the remark. "Why don't you see if you can try that one, hm?"

"Yeah, alright then." Eggsy muttered, hunching forward and squinting at the rope, trying to get his hands to stop shaking so he could focus on the coils in front of him rather than the ones in his chest, and- "Done. I think?" Eggsy frowned, looking between Harry's and his own. "Maybe not..."

"Wrong way, dear boy." Harry chuckled, dropping his rope in his lap in order to take Eggsy's, undoing it with deft ease whilst the younger man stared at his hands, trying to compute the sudden clench of his stomach when his brain was short-circuiting. "Try again." 

Eggsy did, and somehow fumbled his way to a reef knot that resembled Harry's. "Fuck me, I did it!" He exclaimed whilst a hot flush crept up the back of his neck. 

Harry raised an eyebrow, smiling rather coyly at his mentee. "Yes, well I did start you off rather easy. How about a clove hitch next?" 

They continued for another half an hour with varying types of knots. Eggsy had been staring maybe too intensely at the way Harry's hands wrapped snug around the rope. Maybe the sharp ' _snick_ ' sound as Harry tugged the knots apart to repeat them aided the high flush on his cheeks. If Harry saw his fumbling state or the way he constantly shifted in his seat then he chose to stay naive about it all.

Eggsy watched in fascination as Harry's deft fingers laid the rope across his left hand with the free end hanging down between his thumb and index finger, a small loop resting in his hand. As much as he willed it not to happen, he could feel himself starting to fill out in interest, Harry's hands working the rope being all too tempting.

"More complex than the reef, I must admit, but there's an easy way to remember this one." He lifted the free end of the rope and pushed it up through the loop from underneath. "The rabbit comes out of the hole-"

Eggsy squirmed in his seat, swallowing heavily as Harry wrapped the loose end around the longer side of the rope. "Around the tree..."

He clutched at his own line of rope helplessly, barely stopping the whine at the back of his throat as he watched the older man's hands work expertly. Hands that have killed and could kill him at any second; hands that have choked victims of his rage and could easily choke the air from his lungs and make him beg; hands that have marked and claimed and fucked and could mark and claim and fuck Eggsy mercilessly if he wanted to, and _oh God_ would Eggsy let him-

"-and back down the hole." Harry pulled the end down and through the loop, tugging at it sharply and making Eggsy suck in a sharp breath, eyes falling shut for a brief moment as his cock swelled and made him clench his fist in the arms of the chair.

"Fuck." Eggsy whispered, stomach twisting violently at the way the older man's fingers pried open the knot, the gentle slide of rope on skin on rope filling the starkly quiet room.

"Mm, looks daunting I know, but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Harry smiled tightly, leaning back and nodding to where the rope lay strategically abandoned on Eggsy's lap. "Give it a try."

It was then that the younger man realised he hadn't been paying attention in the slightest, too pre-occupied with the film reel of dirty images in head - involving Harry getting handsy in more than just knot tying.

Eggsy just stared lamely at the coil in his lap, shrugging a few times and toying with the now-fraying ends from where Eggsy had been absent-mindedly picking at them. "Fuck, bruv, I dunno..." 

Harry scowled, shifting impossibly close and dragging his chair with him so he had Eggsy's hands between his own. "It's _fundamental_ , Eggsy, really." He tutted and grabbed his rope again. "Look: the rabbit goes through the hole..."

But already Eggsy was fading away, eyes only for the gun-callaused fingers tugging the rope between them, his heart kicking in his chest as he started to throb in his jumpsuit. Harry's voice had become muffled, a tinny background noise as Eggsy's teeth dug into his bottom lip, a low whine escaping the back of his throat. 

"Eggsy!" Harry snapped, reality and time crashing on them. The younger man snapped his head up and almost wished he didn't see the snarled expression his mentor wore, faces inches apart and Harry's breathing puffing against his nose and cheeks, his gaze making Eggsy feel hotter than molten lava. 

"Did you pay attention to _any_ of this?" He questioned in a low, threatening tone. Eggsy was thrumming now, body turned up to eleven as he licked his bottom lip into his mouth and stared back at Harry with aroused, hooded eyes.

"No."

Before he could even blink, Harry was towering over him and pushing him back into his chair, both of Eggsy's hands viced in one hand whilst the other looped and twisted the rope, effectively binding the younger man's arms and wrists together. Eggsy's breath came short, cock pulsing every time the rope wound tighter on his wrist, fingers clenching at the pleasure he felt. 

There was silence for a moment, the two staring hotly at each other with Eggsy breathing hard and already ridiculously close to orgasm. Then, without breaking eye contact, Harry finished the binding with a simple bowline and _tugged_.

"Fuck! Oh fuck Harry, fucking fuck _me_ -" Eggsy sucked in a sharp breath and keened forwards, his forehead resting against Harry's hip as his body squirmed with throbbing arousal, cock pulsing as he came in his jumpsuit like a fucking _teenager_.

He could feel Harry's hands in his hair, petting roughly and making him whine more from the over-stimulation his body felt. His wrists already felt rubbed raw from the struggling he was doing in his restraints. In his post-orgasmic haze, he realised the proximity of their bodies - how easy it would be to lean down and take the pinstripe bulge of Harry's cock into his mouth and _suck_ \- but Harry must've realised his intentions because he was being yanked away by the scruff of his collar before he could do anything about it.

"Now, Eggsy, I believe _that_ is how you would restrain someone effectively, don't you?" Harry continued in his usual gentlemanly demeanour despite having made Eggsy come just from his hands and a piece of rope. He tilted his head down at the younger man as a fond smirk played at his lips. "I must say, I rather do like you like this. I'll be delighted to see the progress you make tomorrow when Roxy ties you to that chair." 

" _Harry_." Eggsy whined, head lolling back against the chair as he wriggled, feeling the come drying on his skin as the knots bit into his wrists and arms. "Fuck, mate, didn't fucking tell me that's what you learnt in boy scouts, did 'ya?" He smirked, licking his lips almost enticingly. "Woulda paid attention sooner if I'duv known. S'all I'm gonna think about tomorrow, _Christ_."

"Well, darling boy, I was rather hoping when Roxy ties you up tomorrow that you'll think of me using that gorgeous throat of yours and coming down it, which I fully intend to do in a moment. However, if you'd prefer to think of the aforementioned I would be... Amenable, to such things." Harry replied casually, however the way his eyes had gone dark as he spoke in a low tone gave away everything. 

" _Fuck_." Eggsy hissed as he sat up and rubbed his face against the rough front of Harry's trousers, mouthing the fabric covering his cock, still bound tightly and at his mentor's mercy. "Fuck, yeah 'arry, c'mere and give me something to remember tomorrow." 

When Roxy tied his wrists to the chair the next day, finishing each coil with a bowline and a sharp tug, Eggsy leaned back with a knowing smirk and thought of just that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Leggsyunwin](http://leggsyunwin.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
